


A Fit of Laughter

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Smut Prompts [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Character, giggly sex, trans!sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Hey, sometimes you just gotta laugh at how silly sex is - can't take it seriously all the time.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: Smut Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Fit of Laughter

He wasn’t really sure what set of his fit of giggles. Maybe it was the way Madara had been wrestling with his hair for the past minute and a half straight, trying to get it out of his face enough to take a decent breath. Maybe it was the way their bedframe had started squeaking again despite them having just the week before oiled up the joints and managed to make it quiet. Or maybe it was just the honestly silly way skin hitting skin had always sounded, plopping together in a comical fashion that was just unfair given their activities were supposed to be _sexy_.

Could have been any of those things, really. Could have been something else, too, but it didn’t really matter _what_ the cause was - Sakura found himself having to bite back a grin, trying to not let the fit shake him too bad in hopes that Madara wouldn’t notice.

But of course, the dolt chose now to become observant. He finally managed to shove all of his hair over one shoulder, straining his neck to look back at Sakura with a suspicious squint, his face and neck a dazzling shade of red and his hands not once losing their tight grip on the pillow beneath him.

Probably wasn’t a good look to be caught laughing in the bedroom. But Sakura couldn’t help it, couldn’t bite it back anymore - his small shakes turned into snickers, and full laughter at Madara’s wrinkled nose.

“What’re you laughing at?”

Sakura caught his tongue between his teeth, stopping his already stuttering rhythm to wiggle his hips against Madara’s arse. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Just to make sure Madara knew he was teasing he squeezed and rubbed one delicious cheek, loving how dramatic and huffy it all made his dearheart.

“Here I am, giving you a _gift_ ,” Madara shoved his arse back just to make sure Sakura knew exactly what he was talking about, “and I get laughed at for it. Laughed at!” He homphed his most put upon homph to prove his point, and that really didn’t help Sakura’s fit.

“You are most certainly a gift.” He didn’t even bother keeping up any sort of thrusting at that point, leaning down to lay fully onto Madara’s back and wrap his arms ‘round him quite snug. “But I don’t remember receiving any sort of sympathy when the blender top came off yesterday.”

And just to prove Sakura’s point, he felt Madara shaking with his own snickering beneath him. It earned him a very unheated nip to his shoulder, and then just because he was there - and just because he could - Sakura smattered every inch of skin he could reach with kisses.

Gods but he loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
